


One Night Stand

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami had never been the type to want one night stands, he was a good man who wanted a serious relationship, yet when he met Gackt all his ideals disappeared and he only wanted him.





	One Night Stand

Kami sat at the bar, his eyes scanning the crowd hoping to find a glimpse of him: The beautiful, tall aristocratic man that was Gackt. Kami never had been a one night stand kind of guy, until he met him. He knew that Gackt had other lovers, that it was just about sex, but he didn't care. The nights he'd had with Gackt had been special and he'd never felt so loved. It was like an addiction, it wasn't real love, it was probably damaging in the long term, but none of that mattered. Being with Gackt was like being on a constant high.

            Spotting him Kami's heart almost skipped a beat. He was here! Eyes followed Gackt as he walked towards the bar and Kami began to smile as he realised Gackt was ignoring them all, only to have his hopes slashed as a blond man blocked Gackt's path and began talking to him. OK, Gackt might not actually be his but he'd never picked somebody over Kami before. Not to sound conceited or vain but he knew he was one of the prettiest men in the room, but so was the blond.

Gackt made no signs of trying to get past the blond, in fact he seemed quite content to carrying on talking to him for a while and Kami almost accepted defeat. Almost. Had it been anyone else he would have but this was Gackt, around Gackt Kami was a different man. Picking up his drink he decided to intervene.

 

            “Hey,” Kami said in greeting, getting a pleased smile from Gackt.

            “Kami.” Gackt said with the usual affection evident in his voice. The blond looked annoyed by this, which pleased Kami even more.

            “Gackt and I were just talking about how desperate some of the men who attend this bar are.” The blond said, tracing his fingers along Gackt's arm trying to make it clear that Gackt was his. Kami wasn't buying it, Gackt's attention was on him.

            “I agree.” Kami replied, giving the blond a meaningful look.

            “Get lost then,” The blond said. “Gackt wants me tonight, isn't that right?”

            “Actually Kaito, I'm growing bored of you and don't appreciate the way you're treating Kami.” Gackt remarked, wrapping an arm around Kami's shoulders.

            “What?!” Kaito asked, in stunned silence he watched Gackt lead Kami to a table in the corner of the room. Kami could only grin, partly relieved and partly pleased. Gackt might not be exclusively his but he was Gackt's first choice. Something he was growing more and more sure of.

 

**Two Weeks Later...**

 

            Once again Kami was sitting at the bar but sex was the last thing on his mind. Thanks to a reckless driver he had a broken arm and several seriously bruised ribs. Tonight he was just here for a few none alcoholic drinks and if Gackt showed up, he'd have to tell him no. It'd be hard but what could he do?

            He was halfway through his second drink when sure enough Gackt had arrived. Half nine, he was starting to get predictable. Like always Gackt headed straight to the bar, concern evident on his face when he noticed Kami's cast.

            “You OK?” Gackt asked in greeting, slipping onto the empty bar stool beside the red head.

            “Disagreement with a Volvo,” Kami explained. “The arm is not so bad, it's the bruised ribs that are really slowing me down.”

            “That's terrible.” Gackt said with real pity in his voice. He wasn't just upset he'd lost his nights entertainment, he genuinely cared that Kami was hurt.

            “I'm not going to stay long,” Kami informed Gackt. “But would you mind staying with me until then?”

            “Of course I don't mind, in fact I'm going to take you home and look after you. You live alone don't you? Let me help.” Gackt responded, surprising Kami by his generosity. Gackt must truly care about him to want to spend time with him with no sex on the agenda. Maybe he'd underestimated Gackt?

            “You really don't have to do that!” Kami stammered in shock but Gackt was busy ordering some drinks and either didn't hear, or choose to ignore, Kami's protests.

 

            Stepping out of Gackt's car outside his apartment building, Kami began to feel nervous. This was the first time Gackt would be entering his home and after seeing Gackt's house he felt his was inadequate. Was it even clean and tidy? Probably clean but tidy not so much. Not too bad to cause embarrassment though, so that was all right. Nothing he could do about it now.

            “Do you have a bath?” Gackt asked “Because that might help with the pain.”

            “No, just a shower,” Kami replied “But I'm not in that much pain.”

            “I know you are,” Gackt replied, giving Kami a 'don't lie to me' look. “I can tell by the way you've been moving all night. You didn't have to tell me about the car incident for me to realise something was wrong.”

            “I'll just take some more pain killers, it's probably OK to take more by now.” Kami muttered, a little embarrassed that it had been that obvious he was in pain. He'd been trying to hide it all night.

            “First pain killers, then a shower, how does that sound?” Gackt asked and Kami quietly agreed. He didn't feel himself right now and it was nice to have somebody willing to take care of him. Especially as even the lift upstairs was agony. Did it always jolt so much? It was worse than a car for his ribs.

            As they walked down his hall an old woman watched through her lace curtains and Kami cursed her curiosity. Why did she have to be so nosy? She's probably noticed all the nights he'd been away from home and though Gackt was his boyfriend. Not a bad thing in itself, she was fine with him being gay, just Gackt wasn't his boyfriend. He was a sex partner? It was embarrassing if his neighbours realised this. He was a nice man with a good reputation. It was just that when he was around Gackt he lost all sanity. To his horror Gackt waved at the old woman! Great, now she knew they'd seen her. She waved back and Kami smiled nervously at her, praying she wouldn't come out. Thankfully his prayers were answered and they'd made it into his apartment, which was tidier than he remembered.

            “Is your bathroom over there?” Gackt asked, making a good guess at its location.

            “Yeah.” Kami muttered absent mindedly.

            “Worried about what your neighbours think?” Gackt asked, once again strangely intuitively.

            “A little,” Kami replied. “I've never really been the type to have casual sex and...”

            “And?” Gackt asked with a cocky grin but Kami only looked away embarrassed. “Could it be that you like me so much, you don't care?”

            “Something like that.” Kami muttered, bright red.

            “I don't see it as casual sex any more, if that helps?” Gackt told Kami, with complete honestly. “I see it more as an open relationship but I don't think that's what I want any more.”

            “Are you breaking up with me?” Kami asked horrified. He'd only just realised they were in a relationship and now Gackt was breaking up with him!

            “Do you have other sex partners?” Gackt asked and Kami shook his head, as the tears threatened to fall.

            “Good. I don't want you to. I want to be your one and only.” Gackt said gently. “I want to try and be exclusively yours. I've never really managed that before but recently, I just don't want anyone else. When I'm with other men, I can only think about you. When I saw you were hurt I felt your pain. I wanted to panic. The thought of how easily I could have lost you to that car was terrifying. So please, give me a chance. Forgive me if I stray because I just might but my heart and soul are yours alone. You're making me into a better person and... I should let you answer, shouldn't I?”

            “Yes.” Kami replied with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around Gackt.

            “Yes what?” Gackt asked, confused to whether Kami wanted a chance to talk or was agreeing to be his.

            “Yes, I want to be yours, yes I will forgive you and yes, you should have given me chance to talk.” Kami responded.

            “I'll try really hard to not stray.” Gackt promised.

            “I'm sure you can manage it.” Kami said faithfully, though he did have a little doubt that a player like Gackt could be completely faithful. Not that it really mattered to him, he loved Gackt so much that as long as Gackt was with him he didn't care about anything else. He had Gackt's heart and soul, the parts that mattered.

            “How about that shower now?” Gackt asked and Kami nodded happily. Maybe being hit by that car had been a good thing. If it'd shown Gackt how fragile his life actually was and helped him realise that he was what Gackt wanted, then how was it anything but a good thing?


End file.
